waruburefandomcom-20200214-history
Light Art
|Kōgi|lit. "Light Techniques"}} is the generic name of prana, which improves physical abilities and the users of Light Arts are known as . Principles Saviors who are able to use Light Arts has prana, the power source required to use Light Arts. Differing from the Kuroma who uses mana to cast spells, Shirogane is able to use their prana to enhance their physical abilities to superhuman levels. However, before a Shirogane can use Light Arts, all of them are first required to unlock their "Seven Prana Gates", which are located on the seven places on their bodies: Left Hand, Right Hand, Left Leg, Right Leg, Solar Plexus, Heart, and Brow. After unlocking all these seven gates, one will be able to cover their body in prana instead of just some parts of their bodies. Differing from Kuroma, Shirogane can use their prana to heal their injuries. Light Arts Basic Skill = |Kongō-dori|lit. "High Durability"}}: This is a basic Light Art, where the Shirogane raises their defenses using prana letting them defend against various forms of attacks, but Kongoutsu isn't able to defend themselves from more powerful attacks. |Gōriki-dori|lit. Superhuman Strength"}}: A basic Light Art, where the Shirogane raises the strength of either their hands or legs letting them deal greater damage. |Tengen-dori|lit. "Clairvoyance"}}: This is a basic Light Art, where the Shirogane enhances their eyesight using prana. Skilled Shirogane is able to see up to 1 km away, while Rank S can see up to 5 km. |Tendori|lit. "Heavenly Ear"}}: This is a basic Light Art, where the Shirogane enhances their hearing using prana. |Shinsoku-dori|lit. "Godspeed"}}: This is a basic Light Art, where the Shirogane enhances their speed and jumping power by pouring prana into their legs. |Uchikatsu-dori|lit. "Inside Life"}}: This is a basic Light Art, where the Shirogane enhance their healing powers using prana. A Shirogane with powerful prana can be cured in a couple of days. |Taima-dori|lit. "Magical Resistance"}}: This is an application of "Kongoutsu", which lets the Shirogane defend themselves from mana and satana based on their level of prana. It was believed that it can't be used to negate the damage taken, but this was proven false as Moroha could defend against Flare with not a single wound or burn due to his prana. |Hōken|lit. "Destructive Fist"}}: An application of both "Goritsutsu" and "Kongoutsu", where the Shirogane raises both their strength and defenses, dealing great damage without injuring themselves. |-| Advanced Skill = |Taihaku|lit. "Venus"}}: Among the Five Star Techniques. This a High-Level Light Art, where the Shirogane infuses prana into their weapons increasing their destructive power; the true form of Taihaku comes when prana is refined and turned into a destructive force, which injects one's opponent body acting as a toxin. |Shinsei|lit. "Comet"}}: Among the Five Star Techniques. This is a High-Level Light Art, where the Shirogane infuses prana into their weapon and freely control them. |Chinsei|lit. "Saturn"}}: Among the Five Star Techniques. This is a High-Level Light art, where the Shirogane attacks their opponent's spirit instead of their physical body, however, a weaker Shirogane can't even affect an opponent stronger than them. |Dasai|lit. "Jupiter"}}: Among the Five Star Techniques. This is a High-Level Light Art, where the Shirogane infuses a mass of prana inside their weapon, then releases a torrent of wind strong enough to mow down everything in their path. |Keiwaku|lit. "Mars"}}: Among the Five Star Techniques. This High-Level Light Art, which converts ones' prana into a specific phenomenon based on their soul and even varies from person to person. |kin'u|lit. "Sun"}}: This is an advanced version of "Kongoutsu", where the Shirogane focuses prana on a single spot instead of their entire body, making that one spot invincible. Due to the difficult nature of Kinu, there's no other savior who can use this aside from Edward and Moroha, the latter pulled it off once, while the former can use it to a masterful level. Edward has described that it compresses space. |Gyokuto|lit. "Moon"}}: This is an advanced move paired with Kinu, where Shirogane focuses prana for an instant, making them invincible for an instant. Much like Kinu, Gyokuto can be used by Edward to a masterful level and described that it compresses time. |Tonrō|lit. "Wolf"}}: Among the Seven Star Techniques. |Komon|lit. "Giant Gate"}}: Among the Seven Star Techniques. This is an advanced version of "Jinsokutsu", where the Shirogane walks in a unique manner that creates afterimages through adjusting their speed. It is the easiest variant, but doubles and triples are much more difficult. |Rokuzon|lit. ""}}: Among the Seven Star Techniques. |Mongyoku|lit. ""}}: Among the Seven Star Techniques. A Light Art that lets the Shirogane run on water and run along vertical surfaces such as walls. |Rentei|lit. ""}}: Among the Seven Star Techniques. |Bukyoku|lit. ""}}: Among the Seven Star Techniques. |Hagun|lit. "Army"}}: Among the Seven Star Techniques. This is the highest class Light technique derived from "Jinsokutsu", a secret technique among secret techniques, which lets the user move as if they had teleported. Hagun is described as being able to change the definition of "speed". Gallery Chinsei.gif|Chinsei Himura_Venus.gif|Taihaku Trivia *In the anime, when a Shirogane unlocks the seven gates on their bodies, they also appear to manifest their combat suits as well. *It is rare for Shirogane to unlock all seven of their prana gates on their first try after entering school until the arrival of Moroha Haimura, but Gen Isurugi doesn't count since he trained for it with his brother before his arrival to Akane Academy. Navigation Category:Terminologies Category:White Iron